Dream of You
by 9peggy
Summary: "I'll think about you, dashing after rabbits, when I'm curled up in a nice warm nest!" –Sandstorm. She doesn't know how right she is. Story set in the third book in the first series. SandFire fluff.


"_I'll think about you, dashing after rabbits, when I'm curled up in a nice warm nest!"_

* * *

><p>Sandstorm knew she was dreaming. She remembered crawling into her nest in the warrior's den, after all. But something about this dream lead her to believe that it was somehow real. It certainly <em>looked <em>real, and even _felt _real. She couldn't bring herself to say it was just a dream; she _wouldn't._

Where ever she was, it was just before moon-high. She was in a field of some sort, and she suspected it was near WindClan, as the light breeze carried the scent of it. She wasn't sure _why _she was here; why would she be dreaming about this?

Suddenly, she heard a sharp cry coming from behind her. She spun around just in time to witness Fireheart jump out of the bushes and pounce on a rabbit. He grinned triumphantly as he picked the fresh-kill up and padded over to Sandstorm.

"Want some?" He asked as he set the animal down.

"No thanks." Sandstorm replied politely. "Why are we here?"

Fireheart just shrugged as he tossed a few clumps of dirt on the rabbit, so he could come to pick it up later. "Want to race?"

"Why would we-?"

But Fireheart was already sprinting ahead, rushing past bushes and tress that dotted the landscape.

"Fireheart, wait up!" Sandstorm yelled as she chased after him. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked as he ran faster. Sandstorm grinned herself as she advanced her speed.

_He won't get away that easily…_

"Gotcha!" She declared victoriously as she tackled him to the ground. They both laughed enjoyably as they tumbled a little way down a hill together. They sat up panting, trying to catch their breath in-between giggles.

"Sandstorm, you're the best."

Sandstorm looked at Fireheart surprised. "What?"

He shrugged, as if he says things like that to her everyday. "You're just so fun to be around. I mean, you're an excellent hunter, you're witty, and you're the smartest cat in the whole clan. I'm just so lucky to have you as a friend."

Sandstorm licked her paw and brought it over her ear to hide her embarrassment. This was beginning to be the best dream she's ever had.

"Thanks Fireheart. That's sweet of you to say…"

He smiled as he brought his face up to hers. Bright green eyes burned into hers. She sighed into his fur, breathing in his sweet scent….

* * *

><p>Sandstorm blinked her eyes opened to see dark brown fur obscuring her vision, instead of fiery orange. It was Dustpelt lying beside her, not Fireheart.<p>

Oh. So that was a dream. She mentally slapped herself. _Of course it was a dream, stupid! Like that would ever happen in real life!_

Her frustrated thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling at the entrance. She turned her attention to see Graystripe and Fireheart entering. She felt her face grow hot with memories of her previous dream.

"I didn't ask for him to hate me." Fireheart was saying to Graystripe quietly.

_He must be talking about Tigerclaw. _Sandstorm thought, _Wonder what he did this time? Oh, that reminds me…._

"Fireheart!" I whispered over to him, carful not to wake Dustpelt, "Tigerclaw has been watching for you ever since we got back from the gathering. I gave him your message, but I don't think he believed me…what did you do to tweak his tail this time?"

Fireheart settled down into his nest, yawning. "I'm sorry, Sandstorm. I've got to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Sandstorm was almost offended that he didn't want to talk to her, but then she remembered he'd been hunting. She smiled to herself, and without thinking, she moved away from Dustpelt, and snuggled next to Fireheart. She looked up in time to catch a glimpse of the flickering green eyes, gazing at her. She heard Dustpelt growling jealously from her previous spot, but she didn't care.

The only thing she thought of right now was Fireheart. She smiled into his orange fur, closing her eyes, and going back to her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, OOC, maybe? Well, this is my first Warriors story, so it might be...anyways, the story was inspired when I was reading the third book in the first series for the 50th time. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warrior books or the characters. Erin Hunter does.**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do. **


End file.
